stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kate
Kate is a student at the U of S. She is one of the stickgirls you can choose to marry within Stick RPG 2, whose marital questline can only begin when the player has fairly high intelligence points. Kate's way with big words characterise her speaking style, a nod to her intelligence. Locations Kate can be found in a few different locations at certain times during the day. In the morning, you can find her reading in StickBucks. In the afternoon, she is inside the U of S, standing by the wall nearest to you as you enter. She can be found outside of the U of S in the evening. She can be found hanging out in Skye's Bar at night. She will never, like usual with the others, be found in these places once you begin a marital questline with one of the other stickgirls. Marital Questline # Before you begin her Marital Questline, you must have at least 75 intelligence points. Intelligence can be gained by going to Tutor Tim, Professor Longbottom, or Professor Norton (Director's Cut required). Intelligence can also be gained through random events during work. # Once you have at least 75 intelligence, head over to StickBucks at morning and speak to Kate. This indicates that you're able to start Kate's marital questline. She will then ask you to give a textbook to a stickman named Kyle. Accept it. # Head over to the U of S and give Kyle, a green stickman sitting down on the sofa, the textbook. He'll have a quest bubble above his head so he'll be pretty hard to miss. Once he has been given the textbook, he'll give you a calculator and tell the player to meet Kate in Skye's Bar at night. # Pass the time until it becomes night. Once it's night, head over to Skye's Bar and meet Kate. Give her the calculator, and to her delight, she will gift you with her lucky mechanical pencil, which you'll need to give her in the afternoon inside the U of S the next day. # In the next day, enter the U of S in afternoon, and you'll see Kate. She'll go on about how she needs a pencil to write a calculus final, as she's supposedly lost her's. Give her the mechanical pencil you received from her previously. She will give you a Watch. # Go to the Casino and talk to the Jewelry Flipper. Trade him the Watch you got from Kate for the Wedding Ring. With the wedding ring in your inventory, you are now able marry Kate. # To propose to Kate, at least 300 intelligence points or more is required. Once you've acquired enough intelligence, head over outside of the U of S, and you'll see Kate standing on the stairs. All that is left now is to propose to her. Trivia * According to the Gossip Girl, Kate is a "real straight shooter" who is looking for a man in her life. * Kate hanging out at Skye's Bar at night is her way of unwinding after studying. She still goes over equations in her time in Skye's Bar, as seen in one of her dialogue quotes. * She has suggested that she has used the same Mechanical Pencil to write her poems, plays, and her thesis. Category:NPC Category:Stick RPG 2 Category:Characters Category:Stickgirls Category:Students Category:Females